Light Emitting Diode (LED) bulbs are commonly employed in commercial and residential lighting applications. A typical LED bulb may include several stages of LED devices. Conventional systems may experience large current spikes as the stages are enabled and disabled by the driver circuitry. These large current spikes can lead to noise and distortion. Furthermore, cost is often a concern when installing LED bulbs in buildings and residences. Driver circuitry that drives LED bulbs from an AC power source can become cost prohibitive. Therefore, an LED driver circuit having low noise, distortion, and cost is desirable.